The Pilot and His Prophet
by DoLcE e DraKoN
Summary: When the pilot feels his life about to crash what unlikely lady is going to be his ground control?


Bring on the fanfare! Guess who has teamed up to write this 1st of its kind ficcie (we think) 

THE PILOT AND HIS PROPHET

The sun shone with an almost unheard of brilliance. It always seemed to shine so brightly and happily after the fall of Meteor. That day, however, as the sun shone on rocket town it was in vain. For there was not a smile attributed to an angel's fall to greet it this day. The sun gleamed through the major's window, getting in his eyes. He grumbled, that was all he could do.

"Stupid fuck'n world, fucked all ta shit world." Cid snarled as he adjusted his tie. The blond pilot looked at himself in the mirror. He attempted to keep his unkempt hair in place for this day. He had shaved two days in a row for once in his life. A smile couldn't possibly be scribbled upon his face on such a day. He did his best not to scowl at his reflection. He never thought that there had been much to look at, _Shera did._ Cid cussed a bit more profusely as the thought invaded his mind like smog. He hadn't slept in quite a while, but he refused to admit that he felt guilty. 

_I helped save the fucking rat assed planet! Not that it mattered to her. _He was a hero. But she didn't care. All she cared about was cleaning the house and satisfying him. She didn't know any better. _She owed it to me, didn't she?_ He reached into the breast pocket of the suit for his smokes. He felt instead a small piece of paper. Cid gripped it tightly, wanting to tear it up and keep it forever at the same time. A knock on the door ripped him from his thoughts. 

"Keep your fucking dicks on you ass rammers!" He sighed, wondering how he was going to get through this without any "X" rated outbursts. His eyes darted around

the bedroom, and he looked towards his bed. Before he knew it, he was crawling on his knees, the rug rubbing against his suit material. The lonely man muttered to himself and dug under the bed for a bottle. It was a gift from her. He shuddered and closed his eyes. Another knock rudely interrupted his moment.

"Calm the fuck down, goddamnit!!" His hands trembled. Cid took a swing of the stuff. It was bitter, burning the back of his throat like a bitch. _Well that's life and life's a bitch_. He closed his eyes tightly, they were dry, but red rimmed. He took in a breathe and stood on his feet. Then Cid went over to the dresser and grabbed his cigarettes, clenching the carton in his fists. She had begged him to quit ages ago. He shook his head and made his way down the stairs. 

"Your mouth is getting worse ya old fart!" Yuffie's voice came from behind the still closed door. 

Cid tripped over a pot on the kitchen floor "Mother shitter son of an ass!" he was about to scream for Shera, but he remembered that she wasn't there. He let out a sigh to stop the muscles in his throat from clenching. The pilot flung open his door, the screen slammed against the front of the house with a bang that almost removed the door from its hinges. Cid snorted at the three figures on his stoop. Cloud looked alright, for a punk haired kid in a suit. Tifa had tried to dress modestly, her curves made that almost impossible. Yuffie had on a modest black dress as well, very long. She had grown into a pretty enough girl. They all stared at each other in uncomfortable silence. 

"You look like shit." Yuffie said.

Tifa pinched the girl who yelped quietly. "Yuffie that's enough. Are you ready Cid?"

"And he smells like Jack too." She muttered under her breathe. Cloud's mako eyes shot a laser glance at the rambling girl.

"First of fuck'n all you don't gotta take it easy with me woman. Second, I opened the God damn door didn't I?"

Cloud made a face at Cid's fouler then usual mouth. Tifa glazed over it with her usual charm "It's a nice day. Shera woul-"

"Don't." Cid growled as they got into the car.

***

Cid lit the Cigarette with the butt of it's predecessor. He had chain smoked all day. Earlier he had a coughing fit that made even Vincent glance over with a worried eye. The flem was uncontrollable. He had flipped the ex-Turk the bird in response. When they got back to his house Tifa pushed inside. She wrinkled her nose at the clutter. Dirty pans were overflowing in the sink. Laundry and dust flung everywhere and more laundry. "Cid, how long has it been since you cleaned?" 

"None of your damn business. You are too fucking young to be my God damn mother." Tifa looked over to the pilot with pity. "Don't any of you look at me like that you shits!" He stormed over the towels in the living room. "Unless Red wants to eat that fucker of a mouse that got in you all can get the fuck out of here and have a merry shit filled evening. I know I will." 

The other heroes of the planet walked sadly out of the unkempt house, one by one. Red was first to go, insulted as usual, his eyes caste down and his flamed-tipped tail swinging to-and-fro, almost touching the ground. Vincent, usually cold as ice, sent a piercing glance of pity that got right to Cid, mking him turn away. Cloud followed

Vincent without a comment. Reeve followed Cloud, he had left a bottle of wine for with on the table. Cid grunted and waved him away, his arms over his chest. Yuffie went after Reeve muttering "Sorry." Her meek apology was unheard. Tifa- whose benevolence had been rendered useless- shook her head and left. She gave Cid a warm smile before departing.

Barett- made of steel but with a heart of gold- was the last to go. "Shit man, don't blame yo self. I-"

"Get the fuck out. Don't tell me who to blame, and I won't tell you." Barett nodded and shut the door. 

Alone and with Reeve's trusty bottle, Cid went into the bathroom. He felt hot tears burn his face before he even sat down on the porcelain tub. He did nothing to stop them. This was where he had found her, he had cussed her up and down. This time she couldn't care. He took the wine bottle in his hand and popped the cork, guzzling it down. The wine dripped all the way down his chin, staining his suit. It was red wine the color of blood. The same exact color the water when he found Shera seeping it in. He wanted to scream or break something , but let out a breathe and pulled out the paper. 

Cidney

I am sorry. It isn't that I have no faith in you, I do. But I have none in myself any longer. Life is so out of control here within me. The more that I thought about it the more I wanted this. You said that you were fighting for your pride, your lost control. I hope that you get it. I want control too. This way I finally have it, I can't mess this up. Your tea is ready to be heated on the stove. 

Shera

_You fucking bastard! You told her all that shit, it was all a fucking pack of lies_. His hands trembled again as he folded her note back into a perfect square and placed it in his pocket. A sob raced from his mouth, followed by another. Cid's eyes trailed to the red rim on the bathtub. She hadn't wanted to leave a mess, her clothes were still where she had left them, folded in the corner with her glasses on top. The scalpel was still in the unused tub. "Fuck the goddamn tea." He said, slumping beside her clothes. Not wanting to touch them. He wasn't good enough to be near anything of her's.

Guilt washed over him, he never told Shera how he felt about her. He never once thanked her. He never once hugged her, he only dreamed about it. Dreamed about not being a dick to her. She was dead now, all he had were those empty dreams. Cid sank to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. The pilot sobbed into his knees, _why couldn't I tell you I was fighting for you?_


End file.
